drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Maegan Ryanne
Name: Maegan Ryanne Age: 150+ Years Nationality: Cairhien Appearance Hair: Black with dark brown highlights, Slightly wavy to her shoulders. Usually tied back in a braid or in a bun that usually looks more like a rat's nest. However, when on official Aes Sedai business she puts in the effort to tame her rich curls, clipping them up and allowing them to cascade down her back in an almost sultry look. Although that is far from the look she hopes to achieve as seduction is far from Maegan's mind. Eyes: Dark Brown eyes with gold and silver flakes. In most light considered Black, but is sometimes thought to be green, or even dark blue in really bright light. Skin: Fair, with a small beauty mark beside her nose, on the right. Height: 5'3" Voice: Pleasant and well intoned. She can capture anyone with her voice through stories or debate. But she can not sing a note! Posture: Although a 'late bloomer', she has a very feminine body (for a japanese). She doesn't have any major curves, but has slightly larger then average bust, her inner beauty and truthful and honest nature shines through. Those that have curves, and such would probably view her as fat, this is entirely untrue. Skills: She is scientifically Brilliant and possesses a near bookish obsession that is on Par with the Brown Ajah (rumored so). Knowledge Weakness: The Great Game is a waste of time for her and by being blunt she feels that she gains the upper hand from surprise. However, she can play it as well, if not better, than any Blue or Gray, if she so chooses so. She also lacks a certain understanding to emotions that are connected to Love. Things like physical attraction she dismisses through chemical reactions. Physical Weakness: She is nearly Blind. However she compensates this for surprisingly good hearing. Personality weakness: She is a relentless believer that Change is the way of the future and that only those stupid enough to limit themselves are the ones that fail. She is truthful and blunt and refuses to fall to anouther's Game. The Great Game is a waste of time for her and by being blunt she feels that she gains the upper hand from surprise. However, she can play it as well, if not better, than any Blue or Gray, if she so chooses so. Personality Outwardly Maegan appears easy going and confident. Inwardly she is a steel wall, and nearly impossible to read. As a Red Sister this is to her advantage as she defies their very 'man-hating' nature by not only communicating on even grounds with Warders but also with fellow Ajah's alike. She holds little regard to the colour of the shawl and will befriend or ripe into any with ease. The colour of the Shawl is only a philosophy and a way of life and does not change who that person is. One Power Air - 7 Earth - 5 Fire - 5 Spirit - 6 (+2) Water - 5 Strength - 28 (+2 - Angreal) Skill - 37 (+1) Potency - 65 (+3) Ajahs Yellow - All Sisters - She holds a lot of respect for the Yellow's and what they do. Although she knew that she lacked the mental discipline for this particular Ajah, she would have joined in a heart beat. Instead she keeps in contact with many of them through friendships outside of politics and natures of the Hall. Gray - (Deya) - Maegan's own mentor was Gray and she holds no hand against them or what they do. Gray had been one of the Ajah's she had been aspiring until she understood the true meaning of the Red Ajah. Brown - Being bookish and well versed in almost any subject that Maegan has been interested in, she feels a strong kindred spirit with all Browns. - Shan - Newest alliance, Maegan sees a good friend and a near-sister in this woman, although due to Tower Politicking would never admit to it. She has opened up enough to include Shan into her Home and few secrets (the inner workings) in the Cairhien Library. She has yet to confide her Create Ter'Angreal ability. Green/Blue - She feels that the Years have made both Ajah's lose sight of their goals in their battle for political power. However, she refrains from commenting on any of this. = Individual Connections:Tower = Old Deyalyn Sedai - "Deya"- Mentor and good friend. Her calm and positive nature was a blessing for her. Her presence after Mae’s arches was very pivitol to her. Although she never really understood the arches - whether she would or not - Deya helped her realize that this is what it takes to be an Aes Sedai. It IS your live, not just a part of it in a small or large fashion. Leda - Roomate as Novice (MIA) Shisiny - A Dear friend that cause more than her share of trouble. (MIA) Tiereny - Roomate as Accepted (MIA) Shaneavee Sedai - Maegan held a lot of respect for the brown and secretly aspired to be as well knowledgeable as her. Estel - Her crazy nature and her passion for doing things had Maegan question whether she really was living or not. More in-direct, but non-the less. Sunet - Although in a more minor way, it brought out the “protective” nature in Maegan. (MIA) Quen - This is very recent. She is, in her own way, reminding Maegan of the price she has and will be making, for which ever ajah she chooses. And that Survival isn’t easy, and only the strong survive. (MIA) Leona - Never on perfect terms with the girl, after raising to the Shawl resentment between the two only continued to build. This was never rectified before Leona's passing. (Deceased) Perine Sedai - A visible respect for the woman, Maegan couldn't help but wonder if the woman's strength wavered more than she wished to appear to be. However Maegan viewed Perine as an Ally to the end and still mourns her passing. (Deceased) Muirenn Sedai - The epitome of what Maegan wished to be like as a Red Sister. Revered and respected, Maegan envied the woman's ability to mask anything. Muirenn was a closed book that her own curiosity craved to open and read. Current Aran - An insatiable Tower Guard that she met on a Red Ajah Hunt for a male channeler. Later he teaches her how to wield a weapon. They have a very sister-brother like relationship. Eqwina - Directed into her sights by another Yellow (nsw), she hopes to teach the girl how to be more independent. Estel - Maegan is one of the few sisters that know of her pregnancy. However, she stays out of the Blue's eyesight due to political relations and the girls visible hatred of the the Red Shawl. Shaneavee - An soon to be accomplice in her plans to build up the Academy and work towards building and rebuilding Tandland. Daemon/Cairma/Rosheen - She knows through minor meetings. Lillian - Originally spared with the girl after her training, she's taken a interest in the girl. Mae's intentions have not yet been revealed. = Talent - Create Ter'angreal = (Reposted from Application) Purpose In terms of having this Talent, I wish to use it towards the betterment of "Randland" after the Breaking. Maegan has accepted that TG is within reach and no longer holds the Red Ajah's need to Still Male Channelers, but instead find away to work with them to not only Ride them of the Taint, but also find ways to help rebuild a soon to be destroyed world through her talents not only Saidar and her Scientific mind, but also through the Create Ter'Angreal Talent. I wish to set her up to be one of the stronger players in the rebuilding of the new Age by playing a significant role beside the TG in the current Age. Reasons I created Maegan as a scientist and Inventor. Although it was originally unintentional, it became more and more part of her personality as I Rp'ed her. Giving her more time to study all that was within the Library as an Accepted as well as her raising prior to the Tower. She was and is very academically brilliant. Her having a talent that caters to her personal preferences just seems like a very logical choice. She has dabbled with angreal and sa'angreal before, but even to Maegan they seem very secondary to Ter'Angreal that actually serve a purpose. Affiliations One of the Main Reasons I wish for Maegan to have this talent is to incorporate her more into the Academy (The school in Cairhien, where she grew up) And how it came to be. I am currently working on the Cairhien Timeline, and i would like to guarantee Maegan's position within the Academy before i release it to the Public. This, of course, has already has James' approval. = Ter'angreal = Academy Known Lighting Glass - Only 3 Created. Similar to the Lightbulb, this requires no electical power and is One Power Based. After a small incident at the Academy (a weave gone wrong), Maegan looks at this as a ‘break through’ in her research. Maegan’s room at the Tower is lighted by these, but simple illusions of candles are seen instead. The Original is a touch turn on and is used as a desk lamp while the others light when one enters the room, And turned off either by leaving or a simple double clap. Truth Rod A simple stone rod about a half foot in length. Based with a simple weave that connects to the One Power, to activate it requires either a simple string of Spirit OR the spoken words of "I swear to tell the Truth, the Whole Truth and nothing but the Truth." This Rod, when held not only Hums when a Lie is told but also vibrates when held and grows silent when the answer is true. This rod may not be released until the Questioner commands "Release". Private Small Silver Disc **Angreal** A weak angreal that is only a +2 to Spirit. This allows Maegan to Travel when needed. This is used to explain how she travels easily without tiring herself out. Silver Hummingbird (Hair Pin) It is a Well that can store Saidar. Maegan uses this for Traveling to the Academy. This is used to explain how she travels easily without tiring herself out. Silver Tear & Sun (Hair Pin) A sphere similar to the sun and the Cairhien flag, it has a tear drop like the Tar Valon Flag. This is also a Well that holds Saidar. Maegan only wears this pin when away from the Tower. Travel Journal Two journals with sister/mirrored books. One pair (Blue) were first created in an experiment to transfer information from one book to another through the One Power. However there was a glitch, where one could be written in and show in the other book, but it could not be replied to, and if erased it disappeared from both books. Seeing the potential value to this, Maegan tried again and made another pair (brown) that allowed for communication to be viewed two ways. This pair also had a ward woven into the bindings so that only those linked to the journal may be able to read it. If another found the journals they would be unable to open it. - Both Brown and Blue books are in Maegan's privately warded bookshelf. = History = Approx Early - 800NE Born into a Scholar family, Maegan was introduced to the knowledge of many ages at a very young age. Her parents were strong scholars that worked and studied diligently in the Royal Library in Cairhien. Joining the Academy (?) when he was a much younger man, and met his first wife, Naomi. Together they were admitted into the Royal Library for it's up-keeping. And within a few years they were one of the top scholars in the Library. When Maegan was born, she was a very quiet baby, but active child that was schooled by each scholar within the Library, from her father to the oldest. Maegan soaked in every inch of knowledge that she could, and she proved to be a 'smarter then average' pupil. By the age of 13, Maegan had received many credits, (High School, with college credits), and continued her studies with Arithmetic, Philosophy (her favorite) and languages (second favorite). Unfortunately, her mother became severely ill (cancer), and died within the year. Her father remarried a Cairhien Noble, although not high in Nobility, Maegan's father wanted Maegan to receive the proper education fitting of a woman. This did not suit Maegan well, and on a truce, Maegan continued her studies in the Library, and her step mother, Eowenn, taught her the ways of the Great Game and the basics of how to run a household. When Maegan was 16, there was a carriage accident. While walking from her house to the Library, a carriage lost a wheel and struck Maegan, and shards of wood were sprayed into her face, costing Maegan her eyesight. Doctors looked her over and wrote her off as Blind. Unhappy by this, Eowenn firmly suggested taking her to the Tower for healing. Although Maegan was not her true daughter, they had grown close and Eowenn had a deep respect for the girls vast knowledge. Receiving no hindrances, They left within the week. Although blinded, Maegan remained generally optimistic, saying things like, "When I am healed, i will be able to read the books of the White Tower! Can you just imagine the knowledge the Tower holds!" Years as a Novice - (8 years total) It is the saying "to be tested beyond the shawl" that would fit Maegan the most. Not only did she need to adjust to a whole new life style, but also to a physical disability that she would have to live with her whole life. Unable to heal her site completely, The Yellow sister Ata Sedai was able to at least reattach her eyes giving her the ability to see only a blur and colour. Unsure to what extent the injury effected her, the Tower kept her under a very watchful eye as Maegan began her life within the Tower under the mentorship of Deyalyn Sedai of the Gray Ajah. It was not until her first touch with the One Power that brought not only hope but a sense of achievement as the world around her cleared completely as she held Saidar within her grasp. Roomed with Leda, she flourished her way through the halls, un-rushed by her studies as she also had a scribe along with her that helped her with many of her studies. Vigilant, Maegan learned quickly, her mind absorbing and processing everything that she was taught as easily as it did back in the Cairhien Academy. But she was not only absorbed into the libraries (much to the Brown Sisters excitement) but also became an active member of GPCN and developed a surprising Blue streak. GPCN, The Guild for Prevention of Cruelty to Novice, was created initially by Carise, Tierany, Carianna, Selket, Tori, Leona, Deiria, Leda, and Maegan. Inside guild within the Novice ranks that pranked cruel Accepted and Aes Sedai as "punishment" for their acts of cruelty to Novices. But they also did favours to those that were kind to Novices & Accepteds. Rarely meeting together to avoid being caught they had a special system of communication as well as a secret respect for those then raised not only to the banded Dress but also to the shawl to keep the GPCN a secret and uphold their values. It was not unusual for the quiet Novice that was always behind books to speak out not only against an Accepted but also an Aes Sedai if she thought something was done unjustly. If anything, Maegan's clear and Logical mind became respected by some as she was watched carefully by not only the Gray Ajah, but also the Blue. The Browns, however, were not giving up hope and also, in turn, challenged her with discussions and projects that never seemed to bog her down. Her only weakness at this point was still her control of Saidar, although quick to understand weaves, she was still clumsy with them and found this to be her greatest challenge. She refused the Arches twice. The third time she entered and her Vision, however brief, was restored and the clarity of it haunted her for many years. Years as an Accepted - (12 years total; raised at the Age of 36) Out of Character Maegan's accepted years went by very quickly, Not so much In Character. 12 years went into a very deep study period as Maegan was able to branch off more from Novice chores to Accepted responsibilities. The Aes Sedai were thrilled with this and were patient as Maegan took her time reading (or being read to in this case) anything that she could get her hands on as well as notes after notes (All currently kept in a very shielded book case in her private library). Maegan also took the time to study in depth the different Ajahs of the Tower and seriously looked not only at the Gray, Brown and Blue Ajah but also at the Yellow Ajah. In curiosity she also interviewed the Green and Red Ajah to balance out her choices. She found no interest in the White Ajah. Significant Events Due to many members leaving, many of this was not RP'd out. Raised too quickly Ooc, much of this was overlooked, but still, in some sense, occurred anyways. May the Past Come Back to Haunt You Scene: Taking a night away from studying, as even Maegan craved more than just books all the time, she met up with Tierany and Shisiny (Siny) in a Tar Valon tavern for a few drinks. But an unfortunate shift in evens had them captured by people in Siny's past that then brought them to Mayene. Siny admitted to them that she had ran away from there and had a bounty on her head, concluding that any 'in association' would also have a similar price or be worth some gold. It was assumed within the Tower something was wrong but the kidnappers left no leads. And Maegan and the others were unable to leave clues. Little did they know that their kidnappers were also dark friends and planned not only to use them any way they could but also sell them for a large profit as all three were Accepted and trained/trainable in the One Power. Escaping 'just' before they were handed over, the rescuing party catches up to the kidnappers JUST as they're about to be handed over to the fade/dreadie. Quite literally/simultaneously. The Accepteds are rescued, evil peoples are killed or captured (or, in the case of dreadies, stilled, etc.) and everyone turns back to the Tower. Mae's Role This is the beginning of a trigger to something that was much darker that was hidden within her mind. Maegan is brought face to face what she fears the most - uselessness - and the full extent of her disability and how it hinders how she is treated by those outside of the Tower. Physically beaten and nearly raped, they were all kept in separate tents. Refusing to become a victim she channeled and killed her watcher. Moving through the camp Maegan learned that she was at a small advantage. Familiar with a very blurry and limiting world visually, her senses gave her an edge that allowed her to move silently and quickly though the camp, locating Siny and Tierany, also killing their watchers, and 2 other guards very silently with a simple Air weave. Maegan's channeling was a beacon for the Rescue Party. However, six deaths of the men and the channeling was never put to question as the Aes Sedai that came could only assume that Accepteds of the Tower would never channel to kill. Maegan never admitted to anything, using her skills in the Great Game to speak around the subject with the ease of any Aes Sedai. Unknowing to her, these were Maegan's 'second' Kill(s). This event triggered a string of nightmares that would soon bring Maegan face to face with the truth of her past. A Week in my Nightmare World Travels with a group of friends as a 'vacation' after the fiasco in Mayene, Maegan returns home for the first time since she was accepted into the Novice Whites. However a strange turn of events found the house that she once lived in burnt to the ground from a kitchen fire. ((At this time Red Sisters leave the Tower in search of a rogue Male Channeler rumoured to be in the Cairhien area)). Maegan enjoys her time outside the Tower but is haunted by dreams that grow worse and worse over each passing day. 5th Day: Maegan's dreams are fully revealed to her. She remembers the night of the accident and the activities prior. She witnesses the murder of a girl in an allyway - all the while also indanger herself as she was also pulled from the streets to be raped and maimed. She gets away by using a a peice of wood to stab the man in the back. (it was a killing blow.). She runs out into the street, wishing to forget, and runs in front of a cart, where it turns topside, and she gets hit in her head, loosing her sight. She awakes with this realization, and knowledge. But has difficulty accepting it. She talks with those familliar with what happened during the kidnapping, and tells of her 'dream'. The sister helps her work through this, and Maegan goes back to her room, her heart relieved that she understands why what happened. Knowledge of the male channeler becomes known, and is, in fact a far distant Cousin that lives within the same house as Maegan's Step Aunt. Unfortunately, because of the Aes Sedai presence, the cousin has been missing for a few weeks and his whereabouts is unknown. A Search is set out to find him. Maegan and those with her find her cousin. The cousin is scared, and unwilling to go, but is not provoking an attack, he wishes to be left alone. Clearly insane. The man is shielded, but breaks the shield (not enough AS around), and then starts to attack with the OP. Maegan joins with the battle, and in the end a sister and the male channeler is dead. Returning Maegan was raised to the Shawl and given her first pair of Spectacles. "Glasses" that allow her to see without the need of the One Power. Due to the nature of her visit, Maegan grew to have a very strong respect for the Red Ajah and saw herself growing and developing best within this Ajah and petitioned the Red Ajah upon raising to the Shawl. 'Aes Sedai ''(The Early Years - Before 80) While in Cairhien on "Vacation" Maegan was officially welcomed into the Academy of the Rose, a very secretive group of scholars that worked on revolutionary idea's and concepts. Seeing a new potential in this, Maegan not only travelled to build up her Tower Relations, but also began some field work, commissioning Ogier and other things of the like in the secret construction of the inner sanctum of the Academy. It is in the Early Years she discovers her Talent for Ter'angreal and their creation. Swearing the Amrylin (Kathana? Karana?), Keeper (Arette?) and the Head of her Ajah (Perine) to the Flame that no mention of any type to exist outside of her admission, Maegan is left alone to discover and work on her ability. She is given access to the Brown Ajah's Vaults of Ter'angreal and due to Maegan's nature and love of books and to study all forms of knowledge, it was never questioned. Also, in this time she meets Quentaira Sedai and witnesses her death while in attendance to her. The Red's A friction and rivalry developed between her and Leona although was not brought into the open. This was never resolved. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios